


I'm Here

by Sealers100



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealers100/pseuds/Sealers100
Summary: Legate Damar wakes from a nightmare and turns to the major for comfort.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote for a friend and I felt like it would do better being shared here (I wrote it in class so I'll take any criticism)

Damar awoke with trembling breath and a racing heart. The screams from his nightmares still echoed in his ear. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. He quickly rose from his bed and paced the room, turning on every light, checking every dark corner, for what he did not know. He could see the figure in his mind but couldn’t make out who or what it was. He only knew the fear it struck in his heart. Whilst in a panic, he heard the voice of the major in his mind. It was her screams that echoed, calling out his name. Damar threw on a shirt laying in the floor and raced out the door. His rational mind tried to tell him it was only a nightmare but to no avail. Damar rushed down every corridor listening and looking for any sound or out of place shadow. When he came to Kira’s quarters he paused for a moment. He hesitated; his heart pounded as if it was inside his head. He pressed the door chime once. No answer. Beginning to panic he pressed the chime again, then three times but before he could press a fourth time…  
“Oh prophets wha-, oh”  
Kira was surprised to see the ex Legate standing in her doorway, disheveled and out of breath wearing only pants and a night shirt. Her eyes filled with concern when Damar did not respond.  
“Damar,” she whispered “what’s wrong?”  
The softness in her tone was almost enough to break him down. Without a word he moved past her, entering her quarters and seating himself on the sofa by the window. Kira followed slowly behind him. Confused, she sat herself beside him and he finally answered.  
“I had to know you where okay.” It took every bit of strength Damar had to not lose his composure. He was more worried it would frighten her than being judged. Damar was slowly beginning to trust again, Kira made it easier. She rested a soft touch on his shoulder.  
“Damar what happened? I’m okay, I promise.”  
“A nightmare. I-” His voice began to crack under the pressure.  
“I lost you and I couldn’t find you.” Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly turned his gaze to the space outside. He was losing his grip on himself and felt embarrassed to do so. Kira however, knew the pain nightmares could bring. She had nightmares from the time she was a child, and still does from time to time. Some would be so terrible she’d awake in the night with screams that could wake the whole station. She cuffed her hand around his cheek to bring his gaze back to meet hers. For a moment, Kira’s eyes seemed larger than the expanse of space, but much brighter and more beautiful. She was the only one in the universe he felt he could trust and for a moment, he felt he could let it all go. He breathed a heavy sigh and buried his head in her chest. He let out pieces of his pain in soft sobs, clutching onto Kira as if he would never hold her again. Oh how she wished she could take his pain away. Kira held Damar as his crying became softer, drifting into small breaths and deep sighs of relief. Kira stroked his long black hair, running it through her fingers and admiring the shine it took in the light. She laid with him all night as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms the whole night Kira whispering in her sleep,  
“I’m here.”


End file.
